Tigerheart's Shadow
200px |author= Kate CaryRevealed on Kate's blog |cover artist=n/a |jacket designer=n/a |publish date=5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website |isbn=ISBN 9780062467720 |editions=Hardcover, e-Book, Library |summary=N/A |preceded=N/A |followed=N/A}} Tigerheart's Shadow is the tenth book in the Super Edition Arc.Revealed on HarperCollins Dedication : The Blurb :An epic stand-alone adventure in Erin Hunter's #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series! Also includes an exclusive ten-page Warriors manga adventure! :In this super edition, set during the events of A Vision of Shadows, one of ShadowClan's most loyal warriors must go on a perilous quest—one that will take him and the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing to the heart of a dangerous territory unlike any they have seen before. :Long one of the proudest warrior Clans, ShadowClan now faces an unprecedented period of darkness and uncertainty. Its deputy, Tigerheart, is determined to help his Clan survive. But a crossroads is fast approaching... and when their medicine cat has an ominous vision, Tigerheart discovers that the only way to save his Clan may be to leave it behind forever. :Join the legion of fans who have discovered the epic adventures, fierce warrior cats, and thrilling fantasy world of the mega-bestselling Warriors series. This stand-alone entry is perfect for new readers and dedicated fans alike. Alternate Blurb :Only a strong sun casts a strong shadow. :The forest is free of the cruel rogue Darktail and his followers—but ShadowClan has nearly been torn apart, and its remaining warriors no longer trust in Rowanstar's leadership. Tigerheart, ShadowClan's deputy, is determined to help rebuild his Clan, but he fears his efforts are only dividing them further. :The few rays of light are the stolen moments he spends with the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing. But a crossroads is approaching for both of them. And when ShadowClan's medicine cat has a vision suggesting that Tigerheart, instead of saving his Clan, may be the cause of its downfall, the ShadowClan deputy is faced with an impossible decision. He must do what is best for his Clan... even if that means leaving them behind forever. Original Blurb :A thrilling stand-alone adventure in Erin Hunter’s #1 nationally bestselling Warriors series! :After suffering for so long under Darktail’s horrible reign, ShadowClan is struggling to rebuild. Tigerheart has always been a loyal ShadowClan warrior—but an omen from StarClan suggests that the only way for Tigerheart to help save his Clan may be to leave it, and the forest, behind. :Set during the events of the current Warriors series, A Vision of Shadows, this Warriors Super Edition takes Tigerheart and the ThunderClan warrior Dovewing on a quest to save one of the proudest warrior Clans. This extra-long, extra-epic adventure follows in the bestselling paw steps of nine previous Warriors Super Editions—and features the fantastic, eye-catching repackaged series look! The Praise : Detailed Plot Summary :A black tom is standing in a clearing enclosed by thick bramble walls. Cats squeeze in and out of certain dens, doing various things. The tom sees a brown tom with white splotches pad across the clearing to a skinny tom. The old brown tom thanks him for coming, saying that he has been having a cough. Nearby, a tortoiseshell she-cat is talking with a ginger tom anxiously. Another cat, pure white, watches with three young cats beside her. The dream shifts and the toms finds himself in a green meadow. He observes cats lined up, their pelts sparkling with starlight. A black she-cat steps forward to tell him not to be frightened, as they mean him no harm. A broad-shouldered brown tabby to joins her and asks the tom to do something for them. He asks what he can do and the she-cat asks if he takes care of cats around him and chooses him to be a messenger. The tabby tom tells him strangers will come to his home who are in need of help. The tom asks if he needs to give them a message and the black she-cat quickly replies to let them guide his paws. He doesn't understand what they mean and the she-cat continues, only for the dream to return to the clearing. Several cats are injured and the bramble walls are torn away. Only the brown-and-white tom stood and observes the cats in the clearing. The black tom wakes up and feels a kit sleeping next to him. He thinks back to the dream, which feels too real to be ignored. :Tigerheart is on his way to meet Dovewing. : Trivia *Back in 2016, Kate revealed that this book would be released the following year, and that she knew who it was about.This proves to be false as there are more deaths in the bookRevealed on Kate's Bl og She later revealed to fans it would be about the cats who live by the lake.Revealed on Kate's Blog **This was later confirmed to be about Dovewing and Tigerheart's romance,Revealed on Kate's Blog and will be primarily focused on Tigerheart.Revealed on Kate's Facebook *On her Twitter, Kate revealed that this book will have only one death, but a heroic one.Revealed on Kate's Twitter **However, there are two deaths in the book. Publication List *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Hardcover), 5 September 2017 *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (Library), 5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website *''Tigerheart's Shadow'' (EN), HarperCollins (e-book), 5 September 2017Revealed on HarperCollins' website See Also *Allegiances List *Character List *Chapter-by-Chapter Notes *Book Cover Gallery References and Citations fr:Tigerheart's Shadow Category:Books Category:Super Edition Arc Category:Tigerheart's Shadow